


The moon is shining

by Infinite_Dimension



Series: The moon is shining [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, I Tried, Love/Hate, M/M, Monsters, Werewolf Jesse McCree, sex will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Dimension/pseuds/Infinite_Dimension
Summary: "Thank you... For everything ." A wounded dragon searching for  help and protecting,As a  weirdly dressed shapeshifer takes him in.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I didn't want to make a serie out of this but people started asking it to become a serie, so I did!  
> I will try to update it, adding new chapters and new ideas!
> 
> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
> Still hope ya like!
> 
> (Feel free to follow me on twitter!   
> https://twitter.com/IrukaIcarus)

_Raspy breaths escaped past the lips of a beast which lay on the forest ground, twigs and trees around it broken and the beautiful green grass slowly stains with red. It's vivid blue scales and fur now dyed red and purple as the cuts, deep wounds and bruises litter its slim, long body. Blood dripping on the grass as he let out a few moans because of the pain, the crash landing gave him a lot of pain as his stomach was more tore open, his weak spot was visible._  
His yellow eyes start scanning his surroundings, looking around if it is safe as the dragon shirks to 1/3 of his normal size.  
The beast's gaze stopped on the light in the distance, quickly recognizing it as a source of comfort and warmth, it carefully moved towards it. Growling and hissing at the pain it eventually arrived close enough to recognize the source of light to be a cottage, shining in the dark night as if to show the way to lost travelers. It snarled loudly, hoping to alarm whoever occupied the small cottage; hoping that whoever was there had a good enough heart not to kill it. The door opened and the only thing the beast could see before he passed out was a pair of brown boots. 

When the dragon opened his eyes, he saw that he was inside the house, he was laying on a couch and the wound was treated. **" You awake? Well, that's a good thing. I thought you were a gonner for a short time. "** The beast looked in the direction of the voice, wondering who the voice could be. A man was standing in front of him, with quite a distance between the two of them. When the dragon saw the man he let out some kind of growl, letting the man know to stay at a distance. The dragon didn't trust him and he wanted to rest as he didn't want to stay longer than needed. When he looked better at the man he let out a snarl, the dragon though the man looked kind of fun, dressed as some kind of cowboy. Him wearing spurs at his shoes, making sound with every step he takes, a cowboy hat,... The thing that stand out the most is his left metallic arm.  
**"I hope you like your bed... Well, It's more a couch but you get the idea..."** The man said with a smile while going to the other room, the kitchen. While the man was away, the dragon let out a sigh and looks at the room as he couldn't move, maybe that would reopen the wound. It was a normal house, nothing special and not something the Shimada would like to live in but he was safe from bad people or predators. But they dragon needed to stay alert, he couldn't sleep just with both eyes closed. He doesn't know a thing about the man that helped him. Hanzo let out a sigh and looked outside as the curtains aren't closed yet. The man returned with food and put a plate in front of the dragon . When the tall male is close by Hanzo he saw something in his eyes, a shine that isn't normal for humans. _"Wasn't he human?"_ The dragon thinks but didn't want to question it further, he will see what creature the man is later. The man sat in another couch, a bit further from the beast, drinking his coffee. **" The name is McCree, Jesse McCree and I don't know your name but I guess.... I will call ya mh..."** McCree smirked a bit as he knew the dragon can't talk. **" Bessy? I don't even know if you are a fella or a gal but ... It's a nice name huh?"** He sipped his coffee as he then looks outside, hearing the beast growling a bit, not being happy with the name. The rest of the evening, more night, the man slept on the couch and so did the dragon although he didn't sleep, he was very aware of his surroundings and just closed his eyes but nothing more.

When the gunslinger opened his eyes, the dragons head went up, looking at the man. **" Good mornin' there~"** The man said as he went to the kitchen and started preparing food only for the dragon as Jesse drunk again from his just finished coffee, the smell of food started to appear and made the dragon feel hungry, his stomach started rumbling. **" Hope ya like your breakfast. "** He said as he returned from the kitchen and gave the beast a plate with some meat on it. **" I'm gonna leave you for a while, I need to do somethings outside~"** When Hanzo heard that he let out a low growl, he didn't want to be alone. The growl picked up the attention of Jesse, he looked at the beast while standing at the door, his hand ready to open the door and leaving the house. **" I will be back soon. I'm sorry, I need to do this.."** McCree quickly opened the door and left the dragon alone, alone in his house.

Hanzo let out a roar, a soft roar as he tried to stand up on the couch, a sharp pain again appeared as he knew the wound wasn't completely healed yet. But he was happy he could move, the dragon jumped softly from the couch and decided to walk around, looking around if he could find some information about the man who took him in. Like he thought the man wasn't a normal human being. But Hanzo knew he needed to stay with the man as outside the house is much dangerous than inside and besides that, the dragon started to 'like' Jesse. Hanzo let out a soft growl and some kind of little smirk while thinking about the idea of 'liking' the man. He didn't know why he felt like that but there was something that the beast liked about him.

After a while looking around in the house and after finding a lot of information about McCree, the dragon looked at the couch while giving a score. He was a bit sleepy, also because he wasn't fully healed yet, but he didn't want to sleep again on the couch. Hanzo started walking in direction of the bedroom as he opened the door using his paws and looking around at the bed that was standing in the middle of the room. He looked around in the room while coming closer to the bed. He saw a chair, a window with open curtains and a closet. There were other things too in the room but those were the things that stood out the most. When Hanzo was standing in front of the bed, he climbed on the bed and rolled himself up. While laying on the bed, resting until McCree would return, he was waiting for him. While the dragon was resting his thoughts were going to Jesse, thinking about why he took him in and why he started to like him, even if he didn't know the man that good.


	2. The Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you... For everything ."
> 
> A wounded dragon searching for help and protection,  
> As a weirdly dressed shapeshifer takes h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I didn't want to make a serie out of this but people started asking it to become a serie, so I did!  
> I will try to update it, adding new chapters and new ideas!
> 
> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
> Still hope ya like!
> 
> (Feel free to follow me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/IrukaIcarus)

The dragon woke up after a while, unlike last time, Hanzo really slept. The noises coming from the front door alert the dragon that something is close by. He slowly, without making a noise, stood up. Hanzo came closer to the door, seeing that it is almost evening and realizing that Jesse has been gone for too long. 

The door opened with a crack. A dark shadow entered the room. **" Howdy Bessy~ "** The Shadow said as he clicked the light switch on, the living room lighted up, letting see that the shadow was McCree. A breeze of fresh air joined the man as he came inside. Hanzo was happy to see that he was okay but the dragon was also mad that he stayed away so long. _'What did he do that took so long? "_ the dragon asked himself while going back to his couch. He 'scans' Jesse to see if he can guess what the man did. As he saw that McCree is holding a bag, a plastic bag that made noises as he walked toward the table and put the bag on the wooden table that was standing in the living room. **" Sorry... It took longer then I expected. But here I am now~"** The man looked for a few seconds at Hanzo as he saw that he wasn't pleased with his answer, Jesse continued. **" I just... well er...."** McCree scratched the back of his head and looked away, showing a nervous laugh as he didn't know what else to tell the other. It was like he kept a secret why he stayed away for such a long time like he did something bad while he then walked in direction of the kitchen. 

When McCree is gone to the other room, Hanzo slowly went to the bag that was laying on the table to see what was in it but when he does that, he heard something coming from the kitchen, some kind of talking. The dragon couldn't help but go to the kitchen to see what the problem was. As he came closer to the kitchen, he could smell the scent of a cigar. The man was a smoker. Hanzo didn't like that smell but he couldn't prohibit Jesse to smoke in his own house. after all, It was him who was the guest. Hanzo was more than a guest, he was a wounded creature who Mccree was trying to get back on his feet and he was doing a great job on it.  
When Hanzo walked very softly to the door, peeking into the room. He saw that the man was looking outside, holding his hand against the glass of the window, the curtains were open, showing the dark night sky and stars, the moon was hidden. **" Almost...."** The gunslinger said as he didn't notice that Hanzo was looking at him, the dragon went back to his couch. Now Hanzo knows it for sure. He wasn't a normal human, he was a creature that transforms as the night comes, the night with a full moon. Something very dangerous and wild if not controlled. Hanzo knew that he needs to be even more alert, not knowing if McCree can control his wild side. He knew little about these creatures but not a lot as he never met such a creature before. The shapeshifter was, however, very interested in him. He was a little curious about the man, wishing to know more about this all.

McCree came back from the kitchen and smiled one time when looking at the dragon, like he knew that Hanzo knew something is going to happen. As Jesse then took something from out of the bag that he brought with him, Hanzo saw it was a book. McCree went to his separated couch and opened the book as the searched something in the book. Hanzo didn't know what the subject of the book was but he tried guessing it. _Probably something sexual or stupid_ Hanzo thought McCree looked like that type of guy, a guy who liked to read and watch porn. The dragon lowers his head as he couldn't read it from the place where he was laying. McCree let out a sigh when he went to the next page. It seemed like he couldn't concentrate as the man suddenly stood up, putting the book behind him on the chair and walked in direction of his bedroom. **" Good night ~"** He said with a fake smile, Hanzo knew there was something wrong with McCree. He looked up and let out a growl as Jesse closed very fast the door behind him. He kinda felt bad for the man, it was clearly he didn't know what to do with himself, clearly, he had some problem.

Hanzo waited a bit until he didn't hear a thing coming from the bedroom as he then stood up, going to the book McCree was reading, looking at the cover. When he saw the cover, he knew the book was about monsters. As he then took an even closer look, The scaled monster saw a small image of a dragon. The book was about dragons, dragons like himself. Hanzo was a bit surprised when he saw the subject of the book as he appreciated it that the cowboy was reading something about his species. A little smirk appeared on his face. The beast then returns to his sleeping place but again he won't sleep, just resting his eyes as he knew that something will happen. Hanzo couldn't help but to yawn a lot, he sure was tired 


	3. I'm not hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you... For everything ."
> 
> A wounded dragon searching for help and protecting,  
> As a weirdly dressed shapeshifter takes him in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I didn't want to make a serie out of this but people started asking it to become a serie, so I did!  
> I will try to update it, adding new chapters and new ideas!
> 
> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
> Still hope ya like!
> 
> (Feel free to follow me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/IrukaIcarus)

Jesse didn't sleep, he kept thinking about everything that happened... _I really could use a smoke right now _He thought but he forgot his cigars, they were still laying in the livingroom. McCree didn't feel like going back there, he wanted to rest and he also didn't want the dragon to look at him, looking at him with an irritating expression on his face to figure out what was going on with the man.  
After a while he closed his eyes, enjoying the fact that he was in bed, the only thing he could hear were the noises outside his house, the noises of the wind who were waving in the trees, it's like they are 'singing' a sad song for the man. Howling like some kind of monster who was waiting until someone came to feed him. __

____

\-------------------

As the morning appeared, the dragon opened his eyes as he looked up from the seat as the door of McCree's room opened with a swing, making a sound like a door would make in an old house.  
Jesse didn't look good, he yawned loudly and stretched his body. Hanzo let out a soft growl as he did the same as the human, stretching his body. The dragon felt much better then the past days **" Ah... Mornin' Bessy.."** The man walked slowly to the kitchen, making himself another coffee. It was like Hanzo only saw him drinking coffee, probably the man ate some things secretly . Together with the coffee, McCree also lighted up another cigar. It was like he enjoyed these smokes because he was getting stressed. 

The creature looked up as McCree came back to the dragon, putting a plate with some food on it in front of the beast. **" Here..."** Hanzo couldn't help but to think that Jesse was acting less.... Happy? Less energetic? He doesn't know why but one thing he knew for sure: The man wasn't fully himself. McCree sat down in his other chair, looking at the scaled creature in front of him. Hanzo felt the eyes staring on his skin, like they were burning a holes in his body. Hanzo replied on this with a growl, like he wanted to say something, like he wanted McCree to talk, to tell him what's wrong.

**" I can't lie to ya... The truth is... "** The dragon looked up, he was moving his ears a little. Hanzo was happy McCree understood what he meant. **" I just didn't sleep too good..."** Hanzo gave a sigh on this as reply, of course that wasn't the reason... _" Do you really think I am that stupid?"_ The thoughts of the dragon were going wild.  
_" Why doesn't he want to tell me what's going on?"_ But the creature chose to stay quiet and started to eat. the food looked pretty good. It was only meat, a big piece of steak without any potatoes or vegetables .

The rest of the morning was quiet, McCree cooked some dinner for himself, putting on some clothes and doing the chores. Until the late afternoon, not much happened. Jesse looked at the dragon as he stood up, making his way to the front door. **" I will see ya later..."** The man sounded harsh, like someone who gave Hanzo a cold shoulder. Jesse opened the door quickly as the dragon felt the cold air coming inside the warm house. The man looked for a few seconds at the other, like he wanted to tell the scaled beast something but he didn't, he closed the door behind him, leaving the beast all alone.

The creature came to the window, looking outside as he saw McCree disappearing in the darkness under a full moon. Hanzo kept staring until he just saw a dark shadow, a shadow falling on the ground, not moving for a while. It looked painful even if it was just a shadow. The shadow stood up again , but this time standing on all four, on his hands and feet.  
Hanzo tried to keep seeing something but he only saw the shadow fleeing...

\------------------

The dragon stayed all alone in the house, the lights were still on in the living room. From time to time, Hanzo looked outside the window where he saw Jesse the last time.  
The night was quiet and lonesome for him... After a few hours, The creature had enough of it, he opened the door with his tail and looked around, being very alert for enemies. When the beast saw the coast was clear, the dragon started to search for his 'friend'.

The forest was quiet and dark. Sounds of rusling leaves in trees and bushes made Hanzo a bit nervous. Ever sound he heard could be coming from the one he is been looking for. The dragon didnt even know how the human looked like now. _"was he even still human?"_ One thing Hanzo knew is that he was running on all four.. . If that indeed was Jesse.

As quiet and quickly as possible, Hanzo ran to the place he had seen Jesse for the last . He ran as quick as someone who just healed from his wounds could run . The movements he was making were painfully for his body. Every step was hurting him but he needed to find McCree


	4. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you... For everything ."
> 
> A wounded dragon searching for help and protecting,  
> As a weirdly dressed shapeshifer takes him in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I didn't want to make a serie out of this but people started asking it to become a serie, so I did!  
> I will try to update it, adding new chapters and new ideas!
> 
> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
> Still hope ya like!
> 
> (Feel free to follow me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/IrukaIcarus)

With every step the dragon took, his heart started to skip faster, Hanzo was worried about Jesse but also about himself, he didn't know what dangers there could be hidden in the forest. He also didn't know what kind of animals were living in this area. 

The shapeshifter was happy to hear just the sounds of nature, the quietness. He enjoyed it a little as it's been a while since he had a good and calm walk, even if he knew he was outside the house for a reason. Softly the dragon moved his claws, trying not to leave traces and not to make too much noise. He didn't want to track any necessary attention. 

When Hanzo suddenly heard a noise, a noise coming from a bush, the shapeshifters eyes went wide open. He tried to smell what it was, trying to figure out if it was Jesse as he slowly came closer. His heart started to beat even faster, almost like he had run a marathon. Hanzo tried to stay quiet, slowly coming closer as he finally arrived at the bush, putting his paw on the bush as suddenly a bird flew away fast in the sky, his wings spreading and moving fast up and down, making some wind and losing feathers all over the place. He couldn't see what kind of bird it was but as he saw the shape, Hanzo would guess that it was some kind of owl. 

For a couple of seconds, Hanzo was focusing his gaze on the sky, the direction the owl escaped in. The dragon was a bit paralyzed about this sudden act of the bird, he thought if was something dangerous or the one he was looking for. A little disappointed he continued his search. 

Again the beast tried picking up a track of the other, trying to pick up a smell as he heard a sudden loud yiff, something he never heard before. This time Hanzo really had a bad feeling about that noise. Again he went into the direction of the sound, this time he could smell a scent becoming stronger with every step he took. The scent of the man that took him in, the scent of coffee mixed with the smell of cigars. The dragon started to run, wanted to be there as fast as possible, knowing if that 'yiff' was him... As he came closer he started to see a trail of blood. Hanzo was getting really worried, he started to get a weird taste in his mouth.

Finally, he arrived at the source of the blood, it was something furry, something that was bleeding, slowly breathing and laying on his side. When the dragon came closer he could see the beast also had a metallic arm just like the man who saved him. 

\-------------------------------------

Footsteps were walking quickly in direction of the kitchen. A black haired man was standing in the kitchen, making some soup. He was trying to concentrate on cooking but sometimes his gaze went back to the door of the bedroom. Hanzo brought Jesse after that night with him, treated him and waited until he would wake up. It has been longer than twenty-four hours until he woke up, The man started to get worried. _Is he even still alive?_

The whole time Hanzo came to check on the shapeshifter, who turned back into a human as the sun rises, when the first sun rays touched McCree's face. He came to clean his wounds, to change the bandages. 

When the soup was ready, the black haired man went to the table, took a chair and sat on it. He putted the spoon in his mouth, tasting it. It smelled good and it tasted like mushrooms. It's been a while since Hanzo needed to cook but he succeeded in making it. When he was eating the soup, the man took the book Jesse brought with him. The book about dragons, he was pretty interested in what he would find in it. Hanzo opened the book, started to read. The first pages were about the different species of dragons, after those pages came the behaviors. A smirk appeared on Hanzo's face as he readed that ' dragons never eat anything else than meat'. It was kind of funny to him that books always made dragons real 'monsters' as they also can be friendly and not being carnivore the whole time.

When he turned another page, Hanzo heard some kind of moaning coming from the bedroom. Quickly without hesitating, he stood up, making his way to the room. 

When the man stood next to the bed where Jesse was laying in, He showed a serious expression on his face. McCree looked confused as he didn't know who Hanzo was, well in this form that is, he only saw him in his other form. **“ Are ya... Bessy?”** He asked as Jesse showed a somewhat tired smile. 

The former dragon replied calmly on this. **“ My name is not 'Bessy' I Am called Hanzo.”**  
It was like the wounded man's eyes lighted up a little like he was happy that the dragon also was a shapeshifter, like he was happy to hear him finally say something. 

**“ You... saved me? What happened? “** McCree was slightly confused about that evening, the evening that he got wounded. It seemed like he didn't remember a thing from what happened, it was like he didn't know what he was doing while being in his other form, like he became someone else, leaving no memories behind of the acts he did while being a beast.

Hanzo let out a sigh as he took a chair and sat down next to the bed . **“ You left the house and stayed away for a long time, I went to search you when I became worried. I then found you wounded laying in the forest so I brought you here and treated you.” The black haired man was very serious and stayed calm about this all, like nothing happened and he was used to these kinds of things.**

**“ Guess it's kinda funny huh? I saved ya and ya saved me... Thanks though for not lettin' me die.”** McCree showed the other a smirk as he really was thankfully what the man did for him. **" I did only what I had to do. I will stay as long as needed to help you and treat you back to health, just like you did for me."** the smaller man stood back up, turning his back to the wounded man as he went to the kitchen. **" I made you some soup. "**


	5. I don't deserve this..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you... For everything ."
> 
> A wounded dragon searching for help and protecting,  
> As a weirdly dressed shapeshifter takes him in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I didn't want to make a serie out of this but people started asking it to become a serie, so I did!  
> I will try to update it, adding new chapters and new ideas!
> 
> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
> Still, hope ya like!
> 
> (Feel free to follow me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/IrukaIcarus)

Hanzo went to the kitchen, pouring come soup in the cup to give to his wounded patient. He sure was happy Jesse was awake, the former dragon wasn't afraid he was dying or something else but.. He missed something, he felt alone as the Wolfman was sleeping for such a long time. He kinda starts to grow on the weird man.

The black haired man went to McCree as the wounded one moved his body a little, sitting up in his bed. Jesse couldn't move more than just sitting up, it was clearly as he moved his body it was hurting him a lot. **“Don't move too much. You need to rest so you can heal faster. “** Hanzo said as he then handed over the soup to the man. McCree didn't have much trouble moving his hands, he accepted the cup as he took the spoon, putting a bit soup on it and bringing it to his own mouth. **“ this is pretty good.”** He said after tasting it. It was like Jesse was a little surprised the food was this good. 

The eyes of the wounded man wander off to Hanzo as Jesse started to inspect him. He felt the eyes of the man staring at him, it was like they were burning on his skin, like he didn't believe the dragon really was this man. **“ Why... Why didn't you tell me?”** McCree asked as the dragon let out a sigh. **“ I never wanted to show you my secret. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. But things changed ..”** Hanzo didn't sit down, he kept standing up as he looked at the man who was eating the soup. **“ Thank you for saving me from dying ..”** Hanzo said, remembering himself he didn't thank the man yet. **“ I couldn't let ya die out there and I sure am happy I helped ya... “** Jesse said as he continued eating.

As the days passed by, McCree got his strength back. A werewolf healed much quicker than normal humans. So he didn't have to lay down too long, Hanzo was very happy these 'full moons' were pretty rare, he didn't want this to happen again.

The first day, when Jesse could come out of the bed, he and Hanzo went to the village. They needed some groceries and the brown haired man wanted to show Hanzo the market. A market where they sell all kinds of things. Medicines, jewelry, clothing and more. Most were handmade and pretty rare to find.

Hanzo was walking next to McCree as they look around to buy some special things. Hanzo's eyes went to a store that sold book, he went to the showcase as he didn't saw McCree was having his eyes on something else. A shop that sells jewelry: Necklaces, Bracelets, Rings,... Normally Jesse wouldn't be interested in these things but two things caught his eyes.

He quickly went to the clerk as he then bought the items. Verry happy, the man went back to the other as he acted like he didn't do a thing. Luckily the jewelry was very small so that McCree could hide it in the pockets of his pants. 

**“ Ya wanna go inside?”** Jesse asked as he looked at the black haired man. **“ Is this the shop where you bought that book?”** Hanzo then turned his head toward the man with a serious expression on it. **“ I know you bought a book about my kind, about dragons. “** The only reply McCree could give on this was a smile and a nod. Hanzo gave a sigh as a response on this. He started to understand the personality of the black haired man, how he acted and... Jesse really started to like this man, this creature.

The rest of the afternoon was filth with them just being together. Jesse sure was happy about being outside the house and smelling the fresh air. 

After they bought the supplies that they needed. McCree wanted to show Hanzo one last thing as they went on the highest point the men could find. They were sitting on a hill as the sunset arrived. The two were sitting on the hill as they both enjoyed the scenery. The sky was filled with colors, the wind was waving softly. The scenery was just like a painting, something some people dreamed of seeing.

**“ Close your eyes..”** McCree said as a little chuckle escaped his mouth. 

Hanzo didn't like this, he didn't like surprises but he started to trust this man so he did what Jesse asked him to do, he closed his eyes as he heard the man standing up, taking something and suddenly... Hanzo felt something around his neck. As soon as he felt the unknown thing around his neck, he opened his eyes and looked at McCree as he sat back next to him. 

**“I hope ya like it...”** Was the only thing Jesse said as he waited for Hanzo to look at the necklace that was hanging around his neck. 

Hanzo took a better look at the charm as he saw it was a horse, a horse that looked like it was prancing. “ They didn't have a wolf. So I took the horse... I got a dragon for maself...” McCree quickly added as he smiled and showed his own necklace, that was also hanging around his own neck, to the dragon. 

It was like Hanzo couldn't give a reaction on this, it was like he didn't understand what was happening to him. **“ I don't deserve this..”** an insecurity could be heard in the shapeshifters voice.

Jesse looked up at this, he didn't expect this reaction, he thought the black-haired man would be happy but... This reaction... Somewhere it hurt McCree. **“ Ya deserve it... Ya .. I .. Since I know ya, since I saved ya... Never got to meet someone like ya before... I just wanted somethin'... So that we both can remember this day, that we can remember each other and well all this..”** The man said as a certain sadness can be heard in his voice.

Hanzo looked away from the man as he put his hand on that of the werewolf, without saying another thing. It was like this was his way of saying 'thank you'. 

McCree couldn't help but smile, he never felt this happy before.


	6. You don't need to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you... For everything ."
> 
> A wounded dragon searching for help and protecting,  
> As a weirdly dressed shapeshifter takes him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I didn't want to make a serie out of this but people started asking it to become a serie, so I did!  
> I will try to update it, adding new chapters and new ideas!
> 
> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
> Still hope ya like!
> 
> (Feel free to follow me on twitter!   
> https://twitter.com/IrukaIcarus)
> 
> (((It sure took a long time to make a new chapter, sorry! >c<))

The day was about to end as the sun started to disappear, slowly showing a dark sky. They went back to McCree's house. When both men were inside, Jesse told Hanzo he didn't mind sleeping on his couch, But Hanzo refused. Telling the man it was his house and his bed. When McCree then asked the fellow man to share his bed, Hanzo glared at him but Jesse didn't mean some thing wrong with it. **“ It's not like we would do somethin' Ya know... I just don't want ya to sleep badly.”** He tried explaining but the other didn't listen. Hanzo kept giving him a glare like he wanted to destroy the man. **“ I sleep just fine on the couch.”**

Jesse let out a soft sigh as he then gave a nod, bringing him a better blanket. He bought it on the market when Hanzo wasn't paying attention. **“ Here... It's much softer than the other one..”** Jesse smiled but Hanzo took the other, former blanket that was laying next to him. The blanket that now had mixed scents of both men. **“ Thank you but I prefer this one..”** He replied as he wrapped the blanket around himself. Jesse showed a little chuckle as he didn't want to ask further like he understood why Hanzo preferred that blanket. **“ See ya tomorrow .. Hanzo”** The brown haired man gave the other man a quick and little wink as he went to the door of the bedroom, opening it and not closing it. Secretly Jesse hoped Hanzo would join him but he didn't count on it.

McCree removed his clothes, leaving the man only in his boxers, as he then sat on his bed, looking at the door that was wide open. He could see the couch where Hanzo was laying in. Jesse felt a smile appearing on his mouth. The man then lowered his body as he was laying on his back under the blankets of his bed, closing his eyes. He felt blessed with this all.

It has been a while since the man dreamed, but this night he did have one... It started as soon as he fell asleep. Jesse dreamed about him and Hanzo flying together as they hugged each other, Jesse looking into Hanzo's eyes as he came closer to his lips. Almost touching the lips of the shape shifter, it was like this whole dream was a reality, like he almost could feel the other man... **" Hanzo... Are ya sure bout this?"** He asked in a whisper, hoping the other would say 'yes'. Hanzo gave a nod as a reply, his hazel eyes looking at the cowboy full of lust. His breathing came heavier as he was ready to put his lips on those of the black haired man.

\--------------------------------

 

Suddenly The Wolfman opened his eyes as the sun was shining inside his house. He let out a sigh as his dream was over, he was back to reality. He couldn't believe that he had such a dream about the other man... But he didn't mind, he really started to like the good looking Japanese man. He secretly wished this dream to become reality soon. He was wondering how it would be to kiss Hanzo.

McCree sat up as he then stretched his body, yawning one time as he tried to ignore his dream, trying to concentrate back to the reality.  
Jesse stood up as he then started to change into his clothes as he then went to the living room, joining Hanzo, who was enjoying his cup of tea. **“ Mornin'... “** The man said as he sat next to the other. 

**“Greetings ...”** The black haired man replied as Jesse saw that the dragon had the necklace hanging around his neck, he hoped that the necklace was something the man would treasure, something he would care deeply about but seeing Hanzo wearing his gift... It made the Wolfman show a little smile. **“ So what ya feel like doin' today?”** Jesse asked as he sat next to Hanzo on the couch.

When Jesse didn't get a reply after a few seconds, he became a bit worried. **“ Hanzo? “** He looked at the other. Hanzo buried his face into his cup as if he wanted to hide from the taller man. When Hanzo then suddenly let out a sigh he removed the cup from his face, he knew McCree was too stubborn to give up 'this fight'. **“ I can't stay here, today I am going to leave this place.”**

Jesse's expression changed from happy to worried. His mood suddenly changed by those words. Of course, McCree knew Hanzo couldn't stay here but... To hear that the first thing in the morning. To hear that so suddenly. **“ W-Wait... Leave?”** He replied it was like he couldn't believe what the other said. 

**“ Yes. Leave. You heard me.”** His words sounded like bullets, bullets that were hitting the brown haired man right in the heart. **“ You did not even think I would even consider staying here do you?”** Hanzo took another sip of his cup as he was waiting for McCree's reply. Secretly Jesse hoped that the dragon would be less harsh but maybe that was just how Hanzo was. 

**“Of course I know ya would leave but... So sudden? Can't ya like stay a few more days ?”** A tone of sadness could be heard in the man's voice, trying to convince Hanzo to stay just a little longer. McCree felt good when he was near the black haired man, he felt something that Jesse couldn't even understand, a warm feeling inside of him, he couldn't stop thinking about those warm eyes. He wasn't sure if this was for real or not. Of course, his feelings were but... He needed more time, he needed to get to know Hanzo even more.

Hanzo put down his almost empty cup as he then turned his body, his eyes looking straight into those of the other. **“ Why? Why do I need to stay here even longer? “**

McCree avoided Hanzo's eyes. He didn't know how to comment on this, how to give a reply on this. Normally Jesse was a tease but he knew Hanzo wouldn't like that, he wouldn't react happy on that, he knew Hanzo was different from the others. 

**“Ma wounds aren't fully healed yet. They still hurt like hell. I need someone to keep an eye on me...”** The words escaped McCree's mouth without even thinking about it, it wasn't the best excuse but somewhere it wasn't a lie although Jesse recovered very fast. McCree just hoped Hanzo would believe this.

**“ Is that so?”** Hanzo stood up as he gave a nod then. **“ Very well. But this week I will leave. I can not stay here longer than needed.**


End file.
